


Dear Captain America Solutions

by geniusbillionaireplaygirlphilanthropist (teaberryblue)



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Dear Captain America, Decryption, solutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/geniusbillionaireplaygirlphilanthropist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a spare story that is just here to post the solutions to codes and ciphers included in "Dear Captain America"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solution: Chapters 122 & 123

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Captain America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/963943) by [teaberryblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaberryblue/pseuds/teaberryblue). 



**Clue:**

Henry's coordinates are the key to solving a code hidden in Warren's note.

**Clue #2:**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There is one number per paragraph.  The first digit is the sentence, the second digit is the word.  In the cases of multiple digits, it may be multiple words, or it may be a double digit position word.  

**Solution:**

**  
**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

government agents visited wanted me to stop talking

 

 

 

 


	2. Solution to Chapter 127: difficult version

This is a solution to Tony's letter to Ty.

 **Clue #1:**   
The first string is a key that tells how many letters are in each word.

 **Clue #2:**   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The second string is double-encrypted. The first encryption is a Polybius Square (surprise!)

 **Clue #3:**   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The Polybius Square is a variant that uses 10 digits instead of 5.

 **Clue #4:**   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The keyword for the Polybius Square is "PolybiusGame"  
 **Clue #5:**   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The encryption was written by alternating vertical-horizontal encryption with horizontal-vertical encryption. So, P is 6-1, O is 2-6, and so on. 

**Clue #6:**   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The second encryption uses a Vigenere square encryption.

 

 **Clue #7:**   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The keyword for this encryption is simply "polybius"

 **Solution:**   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Look, I know you said you can't talk, but something's going on besides the lawyers. If there wasn't, a guy claiming to be a government agent wouldn't have showed up at my house.

The more I think about it, the less I'm certain he was a government agent. I don't think the government makes a habit of appearing without warning in kids' rooms and questioning them without a guardian present. 

I don't know if I can trust you, but I hope you would know you can trust me. If you're reading this, you've figured out the cipher. Write back.


	3. Solution to Chapter 127: easy version

**Clue #1:** The first string is a key to help solve the second string.

**Clue #2:**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Use the first string to determine the length of the words.  

**Clue #3:**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The cipher was encoded with a Polybius square.

**Clue #4:**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The cipher uses a variant Polybius square with ten digits instead of five.

**Clue #5:**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The keyword to solve the cipher is "Polybiusgame"

**Solution**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Look, I know you said you can't talk, but something's going on besides the lawyers.  If there wasn't, a guy claiming to be a government agent wouldn't have showed up at my house.

 

The more I think about it, the less I'm certain he was a government agent.  I don't think the government makes a habit of appearing without warning in kids' rooms and questioning them without a guardian present.  

 

I don't know if I can trust you, but I hope you would know you can trust me. If you're reading this, you've figured out the cipher.  Write back.


	4. Solution: Chapter 176

**Clue #1:** The letter is written in Braille.

 **Clue #2:**   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

You can use this translator to translate it: http://www.branah.com/braille-translator

 

 **Solution:**   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Henry,

I'm dressed like a girl and standing in the back of the conference hall with a project I lifted off some kid from Bronx Science. Big pink sweater with a poodle on it. Purple jean skirt. Pink legwarmers, teal high tops. The tackiest blue eyeshadow ever. I got a box of auburn hair dye at the drugstore, dyed my hair in the McDonald's public bathroom, and now I'm a knockout redhead. And Ty kept telling me I looked like an idiot trying to copycat Warren when I grew my hair out. Now I look like a reject from the Go-Go's. I even have clip-on earrings. I thought that was a nice touch.

When I got back to the hotel in the morning, there were these guys in yellow suits in my room. I saw them coming in up from the outside balcony. They kind of looked like beekeeping equipment and I thought maybe it was part of your project at first, except they were pointing some kind of weapon at Ty. I turned around and walked back to the shopping mall, called my dad and Warren's dad, and used my emergency cash at JC Penney's to great effect. I'm actually wearing a bra. Do you have any idea how hard it is to put these on? I'm not even sure how I'm supposed to get out of it.

Not sure where Ty is now. Our parents should be sending backup, but assume we're going to have to implement phase one. Let Bruce know. Make sure any of the other kids with more advanced projects know not to let these people near their tech. I've got a good view of the floor, and the smoker and spray you gave me are under the table. We're good to go. 

Antonia Edwina Stark


End file.
